<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bedtime story by Magnus Bane by RafaSnape15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092490">Bedtime story by Magnus Bane</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaSnape15/pseuds/RafaSnape15'>RafaSnape15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bedtime Stories, Campfires, Camping, Cats, Cute Kids, Cute Max Lightwood-Bane, Cute Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Lightwood-Banes Being a Family, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:20:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaSnape15/pseuds/RafaSnape15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy night in family calls for a good story before sleep or when Max and Rafael ask Magnus to tell them the best story ever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bedtime story by Magnus Bane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone! <br/>I found this little one in the middle of my uni's paperwork yesterday and I wanted to share with you just because I liked it, so I hope you enjoy as well! :)</p>
<p>Oh! I'm the one that reviewed and I'm trying to get better in my english writing skills, so fell free to point any mistakes please!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Papa, tell us a story before we sleep” the little warlock asked curled up in his sleeping bag.</p>
<p>“Which one do you guys want?” Magnus asked watching both kids.</p>
<p>The little ones were with adorable thoughtful expressions, looking to the tent where they would sleep and the campfire with colorful fire, made by Magnus to give some fun to the kids and warm them up.</p>
<p>They had decided go camping in the Institute’s yard that night so the kids would get all the time they wanted with their uncles and aunts that had to spend some days in Idris. The shadowhunters loved the idea, but at the moment they were finishing all the packing needed to the trip before joining them outside.</p>
<p>“Tell us how you and daddy met” the young shadowhunter was who answered.</p>
<p>“That’s a great story” Magnus commented “and it starts at the Chairman's birthday. Of course I throw a party to celebrate and then your uncles and aunts invaded the party and your daddy was with them.”</p>
<p>“Daddy invaded Chairman's party?” Max got both little hands on his mouth to hide his laugh.</p>
<p>“Yes” Magnus smiled “they wanted aunt Clary’s memories that I hidden from her when her mom asked me to. Jace was already in love with her and Simon couldn’t get his eyes off of Izzy”</p>
<p>“What about you and daddy?” Rafe asked.</p>
<p>“It was love at first site, right papa?”</p>
<p>“Is love at first sight baby” Magnus smiled of the embarrassed face of his son at being corrected before wink at him “and of course it was.”</p>
<p>“Actually” other voice answered, this time correcting Magnus itself “for more that I had liked papa, it took awhile for me to know I love him.”</p>
<p>“Daddy!”</p>
<p>Both boys got up, running to their father’s arms as if there was more than half an hour they saw him.</p>
<p>“Your daddy is so stubborn that he needed to almost die and be healed by me to admit that he felt something and it took a loooong time for him to realize he loves me.”<br/>“I’m not the only stubborn here” was Alec’s only answer.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Jace showed up getting in the middle of the conversation.</p>
<p>“Papa is telling us how he met daddy.”</p>
<p>“That was quite a day” Jace laughed “Simon turned into a rat.”</p>
<p>The kids became wild eyed and laughed with Jace’s performance of a Rat-Simon scared and hiding all around.</p>
<p>“What is Jace doing?” Izzy asked showing up a little before Simon and Clary.</p>
<p>“Mimicking Simon as a rat” Alec shrudded not extending his explanation.</p>
<p>The kids then started running after Jace, until they got tired and went back to lay down next to their parents. The adults watched them for a while, everyone happy and feeling at peace.</p>
<p>“Hey” Jace seemed to remember something “did you father tell you about when he fell and got a purple mark on his neck?”</p>
<p>“Jace!”</p>
<p>This time was Alec that got up and started running after his parabatai, starting a wave of laughs from everyone that started to cheer for one or for the other. And between the laughs, the adults couldn’t here Max and Rafael whispering to each other that they should make a party to Church too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honestly this kids are too adorable, but that's just my opinion. <br/>Any thoughts, comments...? Please tell me what you think about it, I already have some ideas coming from this little one-shot...<br/>Bye everyone! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>